Discovering Dark Betty
by hobo.and.bride.of.hobo
Summary: Betty Cooper is sick of being the "perfect" girl next door, she decides it's time to lose her V-Card but one man keeps getting in the way.
1. Mystery Man Chapter-One

"Kevin I want to be reckless, have fun, I don't want to be the perfect girl next door anymore." Betty said while sitting at her vanity applying her light pink lip gloss ironically named _"Pink Perfection"_. "And I want to make out with Cole Sprouse but that's not gonna happen is it, Betty." Kevin said in a mocking tone. Betty turned around and looked at him, "I want to lose my virginity, Kevin, I'm sick of every other girl talking about how amazing it is. I want to experience that."

Kevin sighed and rolled onto his back and hopped off of Betty's bed. "If you really want to go to a party there is one at this bar in the Southside, I can call Veronica so you two can go together. Joaquin can get can get you guys in. Partying isn't my forte. " Betty's adrenaline started pumping she was so excited, she was going to sneak out, break curfew and go to a party, which those are all no no's in the Cooper Household.

"Oh my god girl are you trying to lose your virginity tonight because you look hella hot in that dress." Veronica playfully said as she walked into Betty's room. "Shhh! Ronnie, I'm sneaking out remember you need to be quiet." Betty whispered to Veronica, "But yes, I am trying to lose my V-Card tonight." Betty could feel her cheeks start to turn red from embarrassment. "Okay, girl can we get going I want to dance the night away." Veronica said while she went up behind Betty and rested her head on Betty's shoulder. "Um, V do you have a condom I could put in my clutch, I don't have any." She said hesitantly looking at Veronica, she could feel her cheeks burning once again. "My goodness B, you should know I always have condoms on me. They're a necessity just like tampons." Veronica said while handing Betty a condom. "Thanks." Bettys said drawing out the "s".

Veronica hopped into her silver convertible and turned on the engine. Betty slid her way into the passenger seat. And they headed to the bar on the Southside. "What's the bar called? I got directions from Kevin's boyfriend but It doesn't have the name of the bar on it." Veronica said grabbing her phone and scrolling through the directions. "I think Kevin said it was the Whyte Snake or something like that." Veronica looked up from her phone and turned her head towards Betty. "You mean the Whyte Wyrm?" Veronica's eyes now beady, "Yeah that was it!" Betty said with her iconic pep. "B that is a Serpent Bar, it's literally the Serpent hangout, I don't think I've ever heard of a Serpent under the age of forty."

Betty looked at Veronica and said, 'Does it hurt? Is it really that amazing?" Betty changed the subject getting annoyed at Veronica for being concerned about this party, Betty just wanted to have fun. "Does what hurt?" Betty just turned her head towards the windshield and asked again with more emphasis, "Does it hurt?" Veronica squinted her eyes confused and suddenly blurted out, "Oh, It hurts a little at first but then it's amazing for you and him. There's nothing to be afraid of B." Betty let out a long sigh, "Betty I promise its going to be great, you're going to love it and never regret it." Veronica said while putting her hand on Betty's thigh. "Ok V, I trust you." Then Betty's eyes opened wide as she spotted the Wyrm, "Look, Ronnie, there's the bar, come on let's go!" Veronica quickly parked and they hopped out of her convertible. A man in a leather jacket approached them.

"You must be Betty and Veronica." said the mystery man. "And how do you know our names handsome." Veronica blatantly says. "Whoa hold on there, I don't swing that way. I'm Kevin's boyfriend Joaquin." He says eyeing Betty down. "I could tell neither one of you has been to a Serpent party before, we usually have ladies in flannel and okay looking dresses, but you two are pretty jazzed up." Veronica rolls her eyes and looks at Betty, "Of course you're Kevin's boyfriend who in their right mind uses the word jazzed." Joaquin laughed and escorted them in.

"Okay, Betty time for you to spot someone attractive!" Veronica said over the blaring music.

Someone pushes Betty as she was about to answer Veronica. She turned towards him and grabbed his shoulder to turn him around, "Excuse me I'm standing here, could you watch out." He turns around and Betty's speechless, he has beautiful dark hair at the perfect length tucked into a grey beanie, a muscular but lean frame, and breathtaking light green eyes that paired perfectly with his leather jacket.

"What did you say to me blondy?" Betty shakes her head to get out of the trance this beautiful human-caused. "I told you to watch out." He steps towards Betty getting up in her face, "Don't tell me what to do or it's going to end badly." Betty is starting to feel a little intimidated but she doesn't step down, "Move out of the way so I can get a drink." He gives Betty a smirk, she can feel her heart flutter. "What are you going to do if I don't move, tickle me?" Betty isn't the type of person to defend herself but something clicked, she walked up a little closer and slapped him, "Don't test me." Veronica sat there shocked she's never seen Betty be this brutal.

He hunched over in shock and stood back up with his hand on his cheek and a smile on his face, "Oh you messed up." But suddenly a shorter girl with long pink hair, a flannel tied around her waist, stunning black leggings, chunky combat boots, and a chihuahua in her hand grabs his arm "Leave her alone Jughead, you don't want to get in deep shit again. Let's go or I'm getting FP." What kind of name is Jughead, Betty thought to herself, then he spoke again as he walked away, "Fuck FP what do I care."

Betty looked at Veronica and you could tell she was still in shock, "Oh my god Betty that was so intense! I've I never seen that side of you! OMG, we should call her Dark Betty!" Betty just rolled her eyes, "I don't think I'm going to lose my card tonight V, so let's just dance our night away like you wanted." Betty said as she sighed. And that's what they did they danced their night away, their feeling, their thoughts, they were all gone for those couple hours.


	2. The New Kids, Chapter-Two

Betty woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, but it didn't even bother her she just sat there lying curled up in her pink blanket, thinking about the man from last night. Why couldn't she get him out of her head? All she could see was his beautiful face and those striking green eyes, damn those green eyes were beautiful.

Betty kept daydreaming until her phone buzzed, knocking her out of her thoughts. She picked it up and answered the call, "Betty, why aren't you at my house I thought you wanted to drive together!" Kevin yelled. Betty looked at her clock, 7:02, "Shit I forgot my Mom had a Conference this morning! I'll drive myself to school you go ahead." She said while hopping out of bed looking through her dresser for some decent clothes. She hung up and threw her phone on her bed in distress, "Why is all my shit in the washer!" She yelled at herself becoming more stressed. She's never gone to school without her preppy outfit and put together look.

After a couple minutes of scrambling through clothes, she looked at the clock once again, 7:08 she had to be in homeroom in 12 minutes! She didn't care anymore she grabbed a grey hoodie and dark blue jeans threw them on and put her hair up in her signature ponytail. "I guess I'm not wearing makeup today." She said while putting her half-done homework in her bag and rushing out the door. She ran through the house grabbing a granola bar, she opened her garage door and hopped in her pastel blue beetle, throwing her backpack in the back of the car.

She quickly parked and ran into the school, looking at her phone she said, "7:19 just in time." But then she realized everyone was still in the hallway, she sees Veronica organizing papers at a table so Betty went over to talk to her, Veronica said with a gasp, "What are you wearing w-why aren't you wearing your one of your normal outfits!" Betty looked at her and laughed, "I was late and all my stuff was in the washing machine." Changing the subject she asked, Why is everyone in the hallway still?" Veronica squinted her eyes and looked at Betty. "You're not late, we have a 30-minute delay till classes because we are introducing some new kids today." Betty's mouth opened wide and she was instantly angry with herself, "Oh my god! That is today, I thought it was next week! I look like trash! What I see someone attractive, they'll think I'm a pig."

As Veronica was about to talk, Betty brought her eyes towards a group of kids waking though through the door. All wearing leather jackets, they were all pretty attractive, to be honest, one was super tall with a tattoo on his neck with dark hair, there was another one that was a few inches shorter, dark hair a bunch of rings. They were rough housing around laughing, but then a familiar face walked in. The shorter girl with pink hair, chihuahua still in hand pushing through the two, she had to be at least a foot shorter than the taller one.

Betty was confused why was she here, and why is she still holding that chihuahua? Betty looked at Veronica, "That's the girl from last night-the one with the chihuahua!" Veronica looked at the group of kids and gasped, Betty still facing Veronica thought she gasped at the sight of the girl but she was wrong. Then she heard a familiar husky voice, "Sweet Pea, Fangs cut it out or I'm going to sock you in the throat." Betty whipped around to see the handsome tall mystery man from last night, bright green eyes and all. He made eye contact giving her that sexy smirk once again. Her heart pounding, "I look like a pig, my outfit is terrible, I'm actual trash." She thought to herself. He was now in front of the crowd, we turned his back towards the girls and that's when Betty saw it, the snake on his jacket, how did she not notice it last night, maybe the dim lighting, but no matter the circumstance she's crushing on a Serpent.

She stepped back a little so half her body was behind Veronica. She looked at Betty confused at the fact she was hiding. Jughead walks up with the rest of the Serpents behind him, he makes eye contact with Betty and smiles. "Hello, my name is Veronica and this is Betty." Jughead's smile gets even bigger, as he makes his eye stronger eye contact, facing his head down and eyes looking up making him look irresistible. "Nice to meet you, Veronica, and Betty." He said putting emphasis on Betty's name making her heart flutter even more. How is her heart even handling this?

"This is Toni Topaz," He said pointing at the girl, "This is Sweet Pea and Fangs, and the rest of the people aren't that important." Jughead said while pointing at the guy with the neck tattoo and then pointing at the one next to him. Betty was about to say hello as the devil herself came down the stairs, Cheryl Blossom. "No dogs allowed Pinkie." Cheryl says with a bratty tone while putting her hand on her hip and a smirk on her face. Toni turns to Sweet Pea and pushes the dog into his chest, "Take him." Toni went up to Cheryl's face and said, "Why don't you mind your own damn business!" "Minding my business isn't my forte Shorty." Cheryl said stepping closer to Toni, moving her hips while walking. "Who are you calling shorty, I'm only an inch shorter than y-"

"Hey, why don't we all back the fuck off! Cheryl get a move along with your minions" Betty sad stepping in between Cheryl and Toni pushing them away from one another. Jughead was taken back by the language used by Betty, but his chest started to feel weird, he looked her up and down, she was beautiful, she was stunning without makeup, her simple "I don't give a fuck" outfit made her look sexy with confidence, and damn her emerald green eyes paired perfectly with her bare skin making them sparkle.

He was brought back to reality by the yell of a teacher, he looked up and saw the person's name tag, Principal Weatherbee. Then everyone started moving to get to their classes, Jughead saw Betty's schedule on the table, he scanned it quickly. "Fourth hour, School Newspaper, will be there." he thought to himself. He didn't care what class he had fourth hour, he skipped all the time at Southside High this school won't make a difference.


	3. Sleepover, Chapter-Three

It was fourth hour, time for Jughead to skip class so she could talk to Betty. Jughead raced out of his third-hour class and went looking for the Newsroom, the four minutes in between classes wasn't long enough, it took him eight minutes to find the tiny room on the other side of the school. He slowly walked in, there she was sitting at the table nose in a book, rose gold computer sitting open waiting to be typed on. Of course her computer was rose gold, it makes sense since her entire aesthetic is pink.

She still hasn't noticed him yet, so he begins to speak, "I didn't know Blondy liked to write." Her head flung up immediately making eye contact. "If you're here because of last night, I'm sorry, I wouldn't have hit you if I knew you were a Serpent." Jughead shook his head in confusion, "What? Are you serious you're that afraid of snakes?" He said while pulling out a chair and sitting down. "Aren't you guys known for hurting Northsiders-especially girls." Betty said hesitantly moving back. Jughead shook his head once again "What?" Betty pushed in the chair and closed her computer. "I don't know I've just heard it around." Jughead rolled his eyes and smirked once again.

"What is it with you and your smirk?" Betty accidentally said out loud. Jughead got up walked forward with his hands on his hips, "What, do you like looking at it?" He said with a grin. "You know what, since you know literally nothing about us, why don't we go to Pop's after school and just hang."

Jughead said trying not to smile any bigger than he already was. "Even if I wanted to go I can't, my Mom would literally kill me if I don't go straight home." "Your eyes widen when you lie." Jughead said blatantly and out of the blue, "What no they don't." Betty tried to prove him wrong. "You did it again, so why don't we go hang out at Pop's after school." Betty blushed knowing he could see her cheeks getting redder she became more embarrassed than she already was. "No, we can walk to my place after school, we'll take a different route so no one sees me with you." Jughead smirked excitedly, god he was sexy, she looked him up and down and she saw a long cut that started on his wrist and went into his sleeve. Then she quickly looked back up and said, "I'm only bringing you to my house because I see the cut that starts on your wrist, it looks fresh and needs attention." Jughead grabbed his wrist, shook his head and smirked, then he left the classroom.

Jughead was just leaving his locker when someone grabbed his shoulder, "Hey follow me." He looked over, there she was the beautiful blonde. Betty pulled him over to the Newsroom once again and they went out the exit. "Why are you fixing up my cut anyway, it's not like you care." Jughead said eyeing Betty actually confused on why she would help him. "I took medical lessons when my sister had her kids, just in case something happens." She was looking at the ground, Jughead could tell she was still hesitant. They awkwardly sat in silence until they got to Betty's house

Betty pointed to the stairs, "Second room on the left" She threw her bag on the table and she went to the kitchen, while Jughead went up the stairs, "You know I'm not a dog you know." "Then why do you smell like one?" Betty yelled from the kitchen. Jughead looked around, it looked like a basic white rich family's home. A picture of the family and each one of the kids on the wall plus two babies. He stood up to go look at the picture of the babies, as he was looking Betty came up the stairs with a bunch of medical supplies. "That's my niece and nephew if you're wondering. Now go to my room I'll fix your hand." Betty said walking into her room. Jughead slowly walked down the hallway, he heard noise coming from one room so he knocked on the door that was open a sliver. "Come in." He pushed the door open and was hit by a wave of pink, it was everywhere, this was definitely her bedroom.

"You might want to take off your jacket so I have a better view of your arm. Jughead sighed and took off his jacket, Betty could see the cut went all the way up his arm. Jughead sat on the bed and Betty said in awe, "What did you do?" She said grabbing gauze and antibiotic cream. She saw a glimpse of her own scars on her wrists, she hoped she didn't see them. "Its nothing I just got in a fight." he said making eye contact, her heart instantly stopping, "Why do you think we hurt mostly females?" He said out of the blue "I don't know like I said I've just heard around.

After she fixed up his arm they ordered Pop's and watched The Outsiders, in Betty's Bedroom. They talked for hours and eventually fell asleep. Betty woke up first, his arms were wrapped around her, she liked it but was still a little on edge. She shifted he body and that woke him up. They sat up in unison, "Hey-uh." Jughead said a smirk appearing on his face. "We should get ready for school." She said making a quick look at her alarm. 6:45, she needed to leave in 20 minutes. Jughead rolled to the other side of the bed and stretched, "You might need to get ready but I'm wearing the same clothes." He said with a drowsy voice. She laughed and got out of her bed to start to get ready for the day.

She came out of her bathroom in her pink blouse, dark jeans, and hair still long and bouncing at the sides of her head. She sat at her vanity and pulled her hair together into her iconic ponytail. She grabbed her foundation and put some on her hand, "You look beautiful without makeup, don't wear any today." She whipped her head around to see the brunette sitting on the edge of the bed tying his old crusty black converse. She wiped away the foundation on her hand and threw the makeup wipe in the trash. "I'm still wearing mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss." She said with an attitude. "Okay, I don't even know what those are." She giggled a little.

Once they were both ready to leave the house after a quick breakfast, they hopped into her car. Then she realized, What will people think when drives to school with a Southside Serpent.


	4. Chuck The Fuck Clayton Chapter-Four

Betty was a little nervous but she decided she would just take the back entry near the Blue and Gold classroom. And nobody saw them, luckily. The day was fine till fourth hour-aka free period, which she spent writing in the Blue and Gold.

Chuck Clayton walked into the classroom and stared at Betty. She was turned around organizing papers. He walked up behind her and grabbed her ass. She turned around tears already forming in her eyes, "W-What are you doing?" He didn't say a word, he just grabbed her waist and tried to kiss her neck, Betty pushed him away. "Get away!" she screamed.

"Don't you like what you see?" Chuck said picking Betty up and putting her on the desk she was working on. She tried to squirm out of his hold but he was too strong. Chuck pushed her up against the wall, pinning her arms against it. He held both her wrists in one hand, his other sliding down her neck to her chest and into her shirt. "Get off of me! Stop! Please stop!"

Tears pouring down her cheeks, eyes red with a terrified look in her eyes.

Jughead was making his way down to the Blue and Gold to spend his free hour talking to Betty, then he heard a familiar voice scream. He started running down the hallway. Jughead out of breath made it to the Blue and Gold where he saw Chuck sliding his hand into her waistband. Jughead ran up pulled him off of her, "Get off of her!" Chuck punched him in the nose. Jughead knew it was broken from the crunch it made. Blood running down his face he got up and punched Chuck right in the eye, then kneeing him in the crotch. With a whimper, Chuck proceeded to limp his way out of the classroom.

Jughead felt tears in his eyes as he thought about what could have happened to his blonde. He turned his attention to the crying girl on the table. Legs hugged up against her chest. Her shirt out of place and mascara running down her face. Jughead stood still staring at her shaking body,how could someone hurt her. She's _perfect_ -in every single way. He slowly walked towards her. He got on the desk and sat next to her. He stared for a few moments and all he could think to do was wrap his arm tightly around her She rested her head on his chest and sobbed, she looked up at him after a few minutes, "J-Jug he tried to," "I know. You're okay now." He said touching her hair.

All Betty could do was clench her fist, sinking her nails deeper into her skin. It burned, it stung. It was painful. But it made her feel better, she didn't know why but it did. All she could think about was the man who grabbed her. He grabbed her ass. Touched her breasts and was about to touch her. She couldn't get it out of her head.

Her and Jughead stayed there on the desk until free period was over. When the bell rung Betty lifted her head upward to look at his green eyes and laughing a little at the wet spot on his shirt from her tears, "I'm sorry." She said with a sad chuckle. He took her hands off of her and put them on her chin, "Don't be sorry, he hurt you. You had the right to be upset, you would have cried on anyone else but I was the candidate." Betty could feel her heart skip a beat, god he was so caring.

Jughead got off the desk and grabbed Betty's laptop, "What are you doing?" she asked a little concerned. He continued to pick up her stuff and threw it in her bag. Betty just sat on the table looking at him. He came over to her and put his hand forward waiting for her to grab it as she got off the desk. He handed Betty her bag, "Come on let's go." he said while walking towards the Blue and Gold exit. "What? But we have class." Betty said raising an eyebrow. "We aren't going back to class after what just happened, now come on I know your car is out this way." Jughead said walking towards her and grabbing her hand. "But Jug," Jughead grabbed her arm and walked towards the door. She followed him outside and when they reached her car he asked, "Keys." "What? No, I'm driving this is my car." he groaned, "Betts let me drive." Betty was taken back by the nickname and she could see his cheeks start to turn red. She followed his orders and took her keys out of her purse. They got in the car and started to drive off.


End file.
